


Fly Like A Bird | ON HIATUS

by sheronthekitty



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Background/minor Characters are, Badger!Matt - Freeform, Bearded Vulture!Griffon, Chinchilla!Jeremy - Freeform, Cow Chop - Freeform, F/M, Funhaus - Freeform, Hybrid! AU, M/M, Multi, Rabbit!Ray, Red Husky!Lindsay, The Creatures - Freeform, bird!gavin, bull!Ryan, cat!Michael, lion!Jack, ram!Geoff, rt hybrid!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:25:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheronthekitty/pseuds/sheronthekitty
Summary: Once upon a time, Humans and Hybrids were equal. They lived together in harmony, co-existing. But as the years went on, that changed.Humans, being afraid of the Hybrids, stripped them of their rights, making them slaves, workers, servants, even toys. The Hybrids tried to fight back, but being outnumbered by the Humans, were quickly defeated. Every hybrid now must wear a collar made of Silver. The collar is inscribed in Runes that keep the Hybrid in check, cutting their strength and senses in half, and if a Hybrid is out of like, can be activated with all sorts of punishments.Rooster Teeth is a well known Hybrid-Rights group, as well as being a safe-haven for free Hybrids and Humans alike. But they are more then just a rights group, they also actively free Hybrids and fight and kill Slavers. The biggest sub-group is known as the Achievement Hunters.Join Gavin Free as he is thrown from his life as a slave, as an experiment, into a world of fighting, freedom, and maybe even love.





	1. Free

**Author's Note:**

> Free [Adj.]  
> Not under the control or the power of another

Gavin sighed as he placed the mop against the wall of the gray stone room. His hands hurt, his back hurt,  _ everything _ hurt. Rolling his shoulders, he glanced around, glad that no one was with him. Stepping into the middle of the room, he stretched one wing, then the other. He then pulled his right wing over his shoulder, running his fingers through his feathers. Gavin held back a disappointed sigh as his green eyes swept over the clipped feathers.

 

His owner had clipped his wings like he was some-some common canary that he didn't want flying away. Not that it truly stopped him from flying, the clipped feathers made it much harder for him to get lift and to stay aloft, but he could still glide. The missing secondaries and tail-feathers, on the other hand, made it so he couldn't fly.

Gavin's owner had plucked him when he had tried to escape one too many times. Did it in front of all the other  _ prisoners _ \- he hated that word but that's what they were- as an example. An example of what would happen if you misbehaved. Gavin placed a hand against the collar around his neck, wishing he could take it off.

 

Hearing footsteps echoing down the hall, he scrambled, fumbling the mop in his hands before getting back to work. Two dog Hybrids, a short, black haired cat-Hybrid with green eyes, and a tall Golden Retriever-Hybrid with blue eyes, were being led by a man in a lab coat. He stopped them, then looked at the clipboard in his hand. "Number Oh-Five-Seven-Three-One? Come with me please. Numbers One-Five-Seven-Six-Eight and One-Five-Seven-Two-Seven will take your place,” he droned in an emotionless voice.

 

The two Hybrids walked up to him. The Golden Retriever took his mop, and the Cat-Hybrid walked over to the closet, getting another one. Gavin nodded, murmuring a thank you. He then stepped to the scientist, who grabbed his arm roughly, dragging him behind.

 

Gavin followed, his head down, and listened to the man talk. “-- even after thousands of years of you  _ things _ being around, we still don’t know how you work. All these tests we’re doing are going to change that.” The man stopped in front of a door, putting his badge to the lock. It unlocked, and he all but shoved Gavin in the room, closing the door behind him. “Go over there,” the man said, pointing to a platform.

 

Gavin did as told, standing on the platform. The other people in the room instructed him to take off his clothes, and he hesitated. A shock came throuch the collar, just a warning but it still hurt, and Gavin quickly stripped. He stood there, tense, as the men examined his body.

 

When they got to his wings, he fidgeted, and when one of their hands touched the place where his wings connected to his body, he squawked, feathers rising, and he hunched his back, pulling his wings closer.

 

One of the scientists mumbled, “he’s sensitive with his wings, especially the base.” He wrote it down before telling Gavin, “05731, go over there, we’re going to get your weight.”

 

Gavin stepped on the scale, the men writing it down, then they tested his eyes. He had to read something from 5 feet away, then 10, then 15, then 20. “Light weight, good for flying. Outstanding eyesight…”

 

They then told him to put on his clothes, which he gladly did. They walked to a different room, where they put him on an obstacle course. Gavin’s eyebrows furrowed, but the scientists were gone. He heard a voice come from over the speakers.

 

“05731, you will go through this obstacle course until you can get through without falling. Every time you fall you get a punishment.” Gavin nodded, getting ready.

 

When he went, he got halfway across before falling into the water. When he climbed out, his collar shocked him, hard. His second try he got to the last obstacle course, but he fell again. This time when he climbed out, there was a man standing there, whip in hand.

 

After 4 whips, he tried again. He got through this time, and the scientists nodded, talking among themselves.

 

They let him go back, and he walked the halls to where the cages were, and he climbed into his, intending to fall asleep. But as he was making his way there, he saw an open door. He looked around, not seeing anyone, and he made a break for it, running out the door.

 

The sun was warm, but Gavin didn’t stop running until he got to a forest. He climbed a tree, catching his breath. The Hybrid then looked down at his shaking hands. He had done it. He was free.

 

What he didn’t know, he had gotten out just in time. A few hours later, he saw the building go up in flames.

 

He traveled by foot for a few days, until at last, his feathers were grown enough to fly. He couldn’t fly for long, as he was out of practice, but it felt good to stretch his wings. He landed every few hours to eat things he caught.

 

Gavin didn’t like killing the animals, but he did have to eat. He had made a sharpened stick to be a spear. Gavin somehow knew how to make a fire. He thought he had seen it somewhere or had been taught how, but he couldn’t remember how.

 

After about three days of traveling, he found himself in a city. He stayed around the outskirts for a few hours until he noticed that there weren’t only Humans, but also Hybrids wandering around the streets.

 

Hoping he blended in, he walked on the sidewalk, still tense. He bumped into someone, who growled.

 

“Hey, watch where you’re going, asshole,” the person hissed. Gavin noticed he had a tail, and he squeaked.

 

“Sorry,” he apologized, holding his hands up. The person narrowed their eyes, huffing.

 

“Yeah, well, you’d better be.” The person went to walk off, before turning back. “Wait. What kind of accent is that?”

 

“Accent? What accent?” Gavin didn’t know he had an accent. Everyone he had been with at the facility sounded the same.

 

The person opened their mouth, then their eyes widened, noticing the collar for the first time. “Come with me.”

 

“What, why?”

 

The person grabbed Gavin’s arm, pulling him through the crowd. Gavin was confused, and thought about fighting, but the person was clearly stronger than the winged man.

 

They got to a building, and the person burst through the door. “Where the fuck is Geoff?” Someone pointed to a door, and they slammed it open. “Geoff, holy fuck.”

 

A Ram-Hybrid’s head shot up from the computer he was working on. “What? Michael?” He asked, voice cracking. He turned, seeing the person, who Gavin now knew was Michael, holding Gavin’s arm. “Who’s that?”

 

Michael pulled Gavin into the room, shutting the door behind him. Gavin just noticed other in the room as they turned. There was a Rabbit-Hybrid sitting on the couch, a gaming device held in his hands. A Lion-Hybrid and a Bull-Hybrid were talking to each other in the corner, but had stopped when Michael and Gavin came in. A Chinchilla-Hybrid had been fiddling with a camera. They all stared.

 

“I think he’s from the building we raided last week. His collar’s the same.”

 

“Raided, what do you me-- You were behind the fire?” Gavin yelled, wrenching his arm back. “Are you going to hurt me?”

“Michael,” Geoff sighed, ignoring Gavin, “Where did you find him?”

 

“He was wandering the streets.” The Cat-Hybrid said, tail lashing.

 

“Who  _ are  _ you and  _ why _ am I here?” Gavin demanded, looking like he wanted to be anywhere but there.

  
Geoff turned to Gavin, lazily smiling. “Welcome to Achievement Hunter.”


	2. Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friendship [noun]  
> The state of being friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shhh i didnt forget about this
> 
> this was written on a phone and not proofread
> 
> ill fix any errors later tonight when i have access to a computer.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Thanks for reading!

“Welcome to Achievement Hunter!”

Gavin stared. He turned to Michael, who had let go of his arm, then back at Geoff. “No, you’re messing with me.”

“‘Fraid not. We really are Achievement Hunter.”

Gavin’s mind was racing. They were Achievement Hunter. They were the Hybrid group who attacked humans to free other Hybrids. As the law stated, once a collar was taken off by Human hands, a Hybrid was free. _Free._

Gavin didn’t notice his breathing had picked up until the worried face of Michael swam into view. “You okay?” he asked.

Gavin nodded, now excited. “If you’re really Achievement Hunter,” he said, voice trembling with energy, “prove it.”

Geoff sighed, smiling. “Alright kid. How can we prove it to you?”

“Take my collar off,” Gavin grinned.

The Bull and the Lion-Hybrids looked at each other, amused expressions on their faces.

Geoff ran a hand through his hair, then he rubbed his mustache. “Alright kid. But you may have to wait.”

“Why?”

Michael also looked at Geoff, smiling. “Yeah, Geoff, why can’t _you_ take it off?”

Geoff gave Michael an unamused look, then rolled his eyes. “As Michael knows, Hybrids cannot touch other Hybrid Collars, and only Humans with a certain amount of Magical Ability, which not many people have, can take off a collar. We just to happen to have our very own _wizard_ but I don’t think Trevor is here yet.”

Gavin wilted, but perked at what Geoff said next. “But, he should be here soon. In the meantime, why don’t we introduce ourselves? I’m Geoff. Geoff Lazer Ramsey.” He held out his hand and Gavin took it.

Next was the Lion-Hybrid. “I’m Jack Pattillo. Nice to meet you.”

The Bull-Hybrid, “James Ryan Haywood, but please. Call me Ryan.”

After Ryan was Michael. “I’m Michael Jones. I’m the one you ran into.” He then laughed, patting Gavin’s head when he pouted, but a smile was evident on his lips.

“‘M Ray Narveaz Jr., nice to meet ya,” the Rabbit-Hybrid introduced.

Last was - “Jeremy. Dooley. You can call me LIL JAAAAAAY.”

Gavin laughed, then realized he hadn’t introduced himself. “Oh, uh, I’m Gavin….. Free! Gavin Free!”

Geoff led him to the couch, where he asked, “What do you do when you’re not, y’know, raiding places?”

Geoff laughed, hard and loud, then wiped his eye. “We play video games and put them up on Youtube.”

Gavins eyes lit up at the mention of Video Games.

“Hey, Gav,” Michael called from his desk. “Have you ever played any video games?”

“Of course! We had free time every night after dinner until 9. I would play Halo or Minecraft, as the other games were broken.”

Michael turned around in his chair. “You wanna play some Minecraft with me?” Gavin nodded, and Michael said, “Cool! Pull up a chair!”

Gavin grabbed a chair and spun it so the back was facing forward. He was mindful of his wings as he sat down. He sat to the right and a little behind Michael, in case he got a little excited he wouldn’t take out the other with a hit to the head.

Michael loaded up Minecraft, creating a new world called “Michael and Gavs Happy World.” As soon as they got in, Gavin changed his skin to a creeper, then ran off. Michael started building a house.

When he left to collect more food, Gavin snuck to the house, and poured lava on the roof. He ran away and hid in a tree, watching Michael’s face.

“GODDAMN IT GAVIN! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG THAT TOOK ME TO MAKE? YOU’RE GOING TO FUCKING PAY, HEAR ME?” Gavin started laughing, hard. He had to pause the game, but when he did Michael tackled him to the ground. Gavin squawked, and the two wrestled around on the floor. You wouldn’t know the two had only met that day.

Geoff was watching them when someone came in and tapped him on the shoulder. “Geoff, something needs you’re attention out front.”

Geoff nodded, then stood up. “Alright boys, I’ll be back. Make sure Dumb and Dumber don’t kill each other.”

Jeremy saluted, then picked up some balls. He handed some to Ray, and they snuck behind the writhing mass on the floor. The duo started pelting Michael and Gavin with the balls, who broke apart.

Geoff rolled his eyes and stepped through the door, making his was to the front. He wasn’t expecting to see Adam Ellis trying to calm Joel Heyman. Joel was fuming, yelling at a small group of humans who were screaming at the building.

Geoff slammed open the door, demanding “What the fuck is going on here?”

“Geoff, the group over there were saying horrible things about us and Joel got mad,” Adam quickly explained.

  
Suddenly a rock hit the building next to his head and Geoff felt his eye twitch. “Joel, Adam, go inside and get Jack and Ryan.”

Adam nodded, dragging the still seething Joel in.

In a matter of seconds, Jack and Ryan burst through the door. “What is it, Geoff?” Jack asked.

“You see that group over there? They started throwing rocks. I think we should teach them a lesson.”

“Oh, alright!” Ryan said, smirk on his lips. He stalked forward, cracking his knuckles. Jack and Geoff followed, and the group started getting nervous.

Ryan looked back, then nodded at Jack, who stepped forward.

The bearded man took a deep breath and roared, “Get out of here!”

The group scrambled to get away, running as fast as the could, and Geoff highfived Jack and Ryan. “Good work!”

Inside, when Jack roared Gavin and Ray jumped. “W-what was that?” Gavin asked.

“It was Jack. I hate when he roars,” Ray groaned rubbing his ears.

Gavin and Michael got up off the ground and sat back in the chairs. While Gavin was distracted Michael took his controller and made him jump into lava. “MICHAEL! My stuff!” Gavin cried out.

“Thats for burning my house down, asshole,” Michael laughed.

Gavin stuck his tongue out at Michael as the three Gents came back in.

“Trevor should be here in a few minutes.”


	3. Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magic [noun]  
> The power of influencing the course of events by using a supernatural force.

When Trevor got to the building, box of donuts in hand, he was quickly ushered into the main Achievement Hunter office, the bullpen as it was called.

“Why was I called in here?” he asked, placing the box and his stuff down on the empty desk.

Geoff stood and took him aside, telling him what had happened. Trevor nodded, “Okay, I know what to do.”

He walked over to Gavin, tapping his shoulder. Gavin jumped, as all his attention had been on the game he, Michael, Ray, and Jeremy had been playing, Prop Hunt.

“Gavin? I was told you wanted your collar off?”

Gavin sprung up, spinning, and his wing caught Michael upside the head. Gavin whispered, “Yes!” while Michael muttered, “asshole, watch your wings.”

“Sorry Michael!”

“ ‘Sorry Micoo’,” he mocked, rolling his eyes.

“Michael, thats mean!”

Trevor looked back at Geoff who just shrugged. ‘They just met? Anyone watching would’ve thought they’d been friends for years,’ he mouthed. Geoff gave a lopsided smile, then pointed to Gavin, who was looking at him with wide, hopeful eyes. 

“Are you Trevor! Can you really get the collar off?”

“You bet! May I take a look?” Gavin nodded and he stepped closer, tilting the other’s head up. Gavin was nervous to have someone so close to his neck, as was evident by his twitching wings.

When Trevor stepped back Gavin held in a sigh of relief. “This should be easy,” he said, nodding. “Gavin, could you go over to the couch and take a seat for me?”

Gavin nodded, and walked over to the couch, taking a seat. Trevor followed, and everyone else crowded around the two. Trevor kneeled in front of Gavin.

“Now this may hurt for a second. You may feel some burning, but the most important thing is to stay calm. Don’t jerk, don’t move or something could go wrong. Got that?” Gavin nodded. “Alright, close your eyes.”

Gavin shut his eyes, taking a deep breath.

“Ready?” Trevor asked.

“Ready.”

Trevor closed his eyes and started saying something Gavin couldn’t understand. It was Latin, he thought. Wasn’t sure though.

“O di desuper mihi virtutem. Dii Caelum, terra, aqua, et caelum acturus sis vocatus. Converte hoc carmine quod proiicitur super hominem illum et faciam eum in avem. Utere quasi vas reserare corpore tenentur huic rei studendum, frangat, dissipet torquem circa collum.” Trevor then opened his eyes, and they were glowing white.

Gavin then felt a burning sensation, and could see a bright light from behind his eyelids. He held his breath as the burning got stronger. It felt like he was on fire, but it was cold. As it consumed him, Trevor reached out, placing his hands on the collar, and Gavin felt something shift, then fall from his neck.

As sudden as it started, the burning stopped. Trevor stood up, collar in his hand. “You may open your eyes now.” Gavin did as he was told, slowly opening his eyes. He brought a hand to his neck, feeling the skin where the collar had been.

The skin felt new. It was still soft, not rough like the rest of his body, and smooth. “Is it really off?”

Trevor held out the collar for Gavin to take, and he noticed it was split almost in half. He held it gingerly in his hand, like it would reach out and bite him if he put anymore force on it. The winged man looked around the room, at his new friends, then grinned.

“It’s off, I’m free,” he whispered. Michael and Geoff were beaming, Ray and Jeremy smiled knowingly at each other, Ryan nodded, and Jack held out a hand. Gavin took it and stood up, only to be pulled into a hug from the man.

“Congratulations, Gavin,” he said, patting the other in between the wings.

Something dawned on Gavin and his smile fell. He pulled back from Jack and fiddled with the collar still in his hand. “I guess I have to go,” he sighed, looking at the ground. “I got what I wanted, so I don’t have any reason to stay.”

Geoff glanced at Jack, who raised an eyebrow. Geoff nodded, clearing his throat. “Well, you don’t have to leave.”

Gavin’s head shot up, and he looked at the Ram-hybrid. Geoff smiled, “You could always join us. Everyone’s already taken a liking to you, so it would be a waste to let you leave now.”

“You’re being serious? I don’t have to leave?”

“Yes, I’m being totally serious. You can stay. But do you have somewhere to sleep?” Gavin shook his head, and Geoff sighed. “I thought so. You can come back with me and stay in my house.”

Gavin went to protest but Geoff cut him off. “Nope, I’m not changing my mind. You’re coming with me tonight.”

Geoff then turned to Trevor to thank him for his work. Trevor said it was his pleasure, and Geoff waved him off.

As the two talked, Ray, Michael and Jeremy gathered around him, slapping him on the back and ruffling his hair.

“You got Boss-man to take you in? I’m jealous,” Ray said, thumping his foot.

“The good thing is that we don’t need to re-arrange the office, as we already had an empty desk,” Jeremy thought out loud, “I don’t want to do any heavy lifting. It’s bad enough that Michael messed up my desk a few days ago. I’m only now getting everything working.”

Gavin laughed, asking what happened. As Jeremy started to explain, Michael adding in details from his point of view, Geoff stepped over. “Alright boys, back to work. Michael can get Gavin set up. We don’t have everything you’ll need to start recording but we can worry about that tomorrow. Right now, Michael can show you around the office and how to edit videos.”

“Geoff, why do you play games if you actually free Hybrids?”

“Well, we need to be secretive, right? Can’t let the police know who we are. That’s why when we’re on a mission we use Fake AH Crew, so the police don’t associate them with us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! This took me longer then I thought I would and I got writer's block half-way through writing it.
> 
> Geoff takes in Gavin, how will that work out? And how will Gavin fit in with the rest of the group?
> 
> As always comments and critiques are greatly appreciated.


	4. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home [Noun]  
> The place where one lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings:
> 
> In this chapter, there is drinking and self-harm

Michael showed Gavin the office; where they did more live-action things, where they planned, where “Team B” was, the kitchen. Gavin followed, eyes bright. He had never seen a building this large with both Humans and Hybrids working together in harmony.

They went back to the office and Michael set up the empty desk for Gavin to start, then showed him how to edit. Gavin picked it up quickly, though part of him was afraid that if he didn’t he’d get hurt. Another part said ‘no, you are free, you don’t have a collar, you can’t be hurt anymore.’

By the time Geoff was ready to leave that night, Gavin was sprawled out, asleep on the couch. Like a dog kicks its foot in its sleep, Gavin’s wings twitched and Geoff smiled. He stepped over to the couch and shook Gavin’s shoulder gently.

Gavin shot up, kneeling and he looked around before it registered where he was. The Bird-Hybrid rubbed his eyes, then stood up. “Did I fall asleep?” His accent was thicker in his half-asleep state.

“Yeah, you did. You ready to go home?”

“Home…?” It then dawned on Gavin, who stood quickly. “Yeah, I’m ready.”

Geoff led Gavin out of the room, both of them saying goodnight to Jack, who was staying late to get some paperwork and editing done.

The two walked to Geoff’s car, and Geoff climbed in. Gavin stood there, thinking about something. “You going to get in?”

“How… how am I supposed to fit my wings?”

“Don’t worry, my wife also has wings, and she can fit.” Gavin nodded, climbing in the front seat. It was a little awkward, and he had to pull his wings tight against his back, but once he got in and got his seatbelt on- Geoff said he wouldn’t go anywhere until it was on- it wasn’t that bad.

They drove home with only the radio giving some noise. Geoff was thinking about how he would tell his wife about the kid they were bringing in, and Gavin was trying to stay awake.

His attempts proved to be futile, however, because the next thing he knew he was being shaken awake, again. “We’re here.”

Gavin climbed out of the car, and followed the Ram-Hybrid up to the front of the house. He opened the door and called out, “I’m home,” before stepping in. Gavin followed and shut the door, standing awkwardly behind Geoff.

A woman with blonde hair half-shaved and a nose-ring stepped out from the kitchen. “Hi, honey,” she said, coming in for a kiss.

Gavin looked away embarrassed, and shifted. When the two broke the kiss, the woman’s eyes fell on Gavin. “Oh, who’s this?”

“Griffon, this is Gavin. Is it alright if he stays here for a while?” He then leaned in and whispered, “I’ll explain to you later.”

The woman, Griffon, nodded, then smiled. “Nice to meet you, Gavin. I’m Griffon, Geoff’s adoring wife.” She held out a hand, which Gavin took.

“Come on in, make yourself at home.”

Gavin nodded, walking through the house. His eyes traveled over everything. The livingroom was big, but not huge. They had a big TV, with a lot of gaming systems scattered about the room. There was a hall which he assumed went to the bedrooms and bathrooms, and a door to a porch.

He turned, and there was a doorway to the kitchen, where he smelled something good.

“Gavin, are you hungry?” Griffon asked, poking her head out from said kitchen.

Gavin shook his head, starting to say “No, no I’m good,” when his stomach let out a loud growl. He felt his face heat up, and his feathers were standing up, and Griffon laughed.

“Sure, that doesn’t sound like hunger at all,” Geoff added from somewhere in the kitchen. “Get your skinny ass in here. If you don’t eat you’ll fucking waste away.”

Gavin walked into the kitchen, and was instantly pushed to the kitchen table. He was forced into a seat and a plate of pizza was put in front of him.

Geoff sat down across from him, and Griffon to his right. The other two started eating, but Gavin stared at his food, expecting it to be taken.

“Come on, eat,” Geoff urged, mouth full. Gavin nodded, taking a bite of the pizza. He quickly finished one piece and was starting on his second when Geoff loudly groaned, “Fuck. I need a beer.”

He stood walking over to the fridge grabbing three beers. He placed one in front of Griffon and Gavin, opening his and taking a swig. He dropped the bottle-opener on the table and all but collapsed on the chair again.

Griffon opened hers, also taking a sip.

Gavin popped the cap off his and took a large sip, making a face. He had never had beer before. It wasn’t bad, however, and he took another sip.

Soon conversation started, with Geoff and Griffon asking Gavin casual questions.

“What’s your favorite color?” Griffon asked.

“I like green.”

Geoff- “What type of bird are you?”

“I’m not sure but I think a Philippine Eagle?”

Griffon- “How old are you?”

“Twenty-four.”

It went on like that for a while before everyone was finished. Griffon gathered the plates, placing them in the sink. Geoff and Gavin stood, and Geoff showed Gavin to the guest room. “You can sleep here.” Geoff looked Gavin over, seeing that he wasn’t wearing shoes and his outfit was a ripped white thing.

“Tomorrow,” Geoff decided, “We’re getting you clothes.” Gavin went to protest, but Geoff interjected with, “I ain’t having no friend of mine not even having a fucking pair of shoes.” He then turned to walk away, saying, “there’s a bathroom off your room, and if you need us, we’re down the hall. Goodnight, Gavin.”

“Goodnight, Geoffry.” Geoff looked back at Gavin, eyebrow raised but the other man was already making his way to the bathroom. As Geoff walked away, he heard the shower turn on, and he grabbed a pair of his old clothes and left them on the bed.

Walking down the hall he collapsed on the sofa, and Griffon sat down next to him. “You said you’d explain,” she said as she handed Geoff a glass of whiskey.

Geoff took a sip before putting the glass down on the table. “Alright, so you know how we attacked that lab a week and a half ago? Well, he escaped, presumable before or we would’ve seen him. He found his way to Austin, and he ran into Michael who realized by his collar that he was from the lab. So Michael brought him to the office, where Trevor took off his collar. He clicked well with everyone so I, as the leader, decided to let him join. But he didn’t have anywhere to stay, that’s why he’s with us.”

“That makes sense. He needs a place to live, with people who can let him know that he’s safe, and isn’t alone anymore.”

“Yeah,” Geoff sighed. He rubbed his eyes, then yawned. “Man, I’m fucking tired. I’m going to go to bed.” He stood, leaning down to kiss Griffon on the lips.

He made his way to his room at the end of the hall, pausing in front of the guest room door. He didn’t hear anything so he assumed that Gavin was asleep.

Instead, Gavin was sat on the edge of the bed, wide awake. Even though he was tired, he couldn’t bring himself to sleep quite yet. He had too much to think about before he slept, or it would be stuck in his head forever.

Why had Geoff invited him into his home. Why had he let him join the group? Gavin knew Geoff didn’t know him, so then why did trust him so openly? For all he knew Gavin was a spy, plotting to bring the Fake AH Crew down for good. He wasn’t, but Geoff didn’t know that. He wasn’t worth the trouble, wasn’t worth the kindness. He was just a slave, and experiment, not a person.

Thoughts swirled in his head, buzzing, screaming, screeching, and Gavin couldn’t take it. “Shut up,” he muttered, hitting his head. When that didn’t help, he scurried to the bathroom, searching the cabinet. He found what he was looking for- a razor.

He grabbed the towel he showered with and wrapped his hand in it. He picked up the razor and broke the top to the blades fell to the floor.

This wasn’t the first time he did this. When the thoughts got too much, or when he messed up too many times, he would do this at the Lab. Instead of using the razors, he would use anything he could get his hands on; glass, knives, plastic, his nails, even a screw on one occasion.

He never did it where it would be obvious, never on his arms. It was on his legs and hips where he did it, so he didn’t have to hide it more than he already did. He sat on the toilet.

Gavin swallowed, rolling up the large pants he was wearing. He wasn’t wearing a shirt, as he didn’t want to cut a hole in Geoff’s clothes, but the pants were large enough his tail could fit comfortably.

He pressed the blade to his skin, shuddering as he slid it across his thigh, beads of blood bubbling up. He did two, three, four, then moved to his other leg. One, two, three, four. It was equal.

Four perfect lines on each leg. As he was pulling his hand away, it slid on the blood, making a long, deep gash.

Gavin groaned, as the cut started to bleed rapidly. He grabbed a wad of toilet paper, pressing it onto his left leg. He then moved to his right, switching between the two until the bleeding slowed.

He stood, hands shaking, and flushed the toilet paper. He looked to see if there was a first aid kit. He thanked whatever God was up there that there was one, and he pulled it out.

He could tell the one cut would need a bandage, at least, so it wouldn’t bleed all night, and so it wouldn’t get infected.

He wrapped both legs, put the kit back- razor blades hid underneath the box- and went back to the room.

He was shaking so bad, that when he flopped onto the bed, he could feel the bed moving.

He shut his eyes, and with a sigh, was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nnw day, new chapter!  
> This got written quickly ^^;
> 
> I'm not sure how I feel about it, but it is what it is.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!


	5. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleep [Noun]  
> a condition of body and mind such as that which typically recurs for several hours every night, in which the nervous system is relatively inactive, the eyes closed, the postural muscles relaxed, and consciousness practically suspended.

Asleep, however, didn’t last long. Gavin was asleep for maybe 10 minutes before the nightmares started.

 

He thrashed and made small, distressed noises in his throat, before waking up in a cold sweat. Knowing he wouldn’t be falling asleep any time soon, Gavin sat up.

 

He rubbed his eyes, then ran a hand through his hair. He let his other hand fall onto his lap, wincing when it hit the cuts. Gavin looked over to the clock on the bedside table. It read 2:00 AM.

 

It least he got a couple of hours of sleep, which is more than he usually got back at--

 

 _No. Don’t think about that,_ he thought as he felt his breathing pick up. _You’re free. You won’t go back there._

But, what if…

 

What if Geoff was lying? What if he was working with that place? What if he was lying and was just here to bring Gavin back? What if everyone, Michael, Jack, Jeremy, Ray, Ryan, even Griffon, were lying?

 

But why would they? They’re hybrids, right? Why would anyone willingly work with that place? But what if they weren’t willingly working with them? What if they were being forced to, against their wills?

 

Gavin paced, mind racing. He didn’t realize he was making noise until a disgruntled Geoff opened the door. “Gavin. It’s tw,” he got cut off because of a yawn, “o in the morning. Why are you awake?”’  
Gavin shrugged, picking at his pants. “Couldn’t sleep.”

 

Geoff sighed, rubbed his forehead, then walked over to Gavin, placing a hand on his shoulder. “First, no, I’m not against you, and two, I’m not being forced to do anything.”

 

“You heard that?”

 

“It’s hard not to when you’re talking loudly, and repeating it over and over again. Stop thinking and go to sleep.”

 

Geoff’s sleep-ridden, blue eyes searched Gavin’s blue-green ones, and he sighed. “I can tell you won’t be going to sleep anytime soon. Come on.” Geoff turned, and walked out of the bedroom, beckoning Gavin to follow.

 

Gavin did, and Geoff led the way to the living room. He collapsed unceremoniously onto the couch, patting the spot next to him. Gavin sat down next to him, and curled up in the corner of the couch. Geoff turned on the TV and handed Gavin the remote, telling him to “pick a fucking TV show, and it better be good.”

 

Gavin flipped through TV stations, looking for something to watch, and being influenced by Geoff’s “That’s a good show,” “I hate this show,” “Fuck, I’m not caught up,” and “NO. NO ROMCOMS.”

 

They finally decided on something called Ridiculousness. Geoff said he loved to watch the show, but didn’t get much time to.

 

They watched it until Geoff ended up falling asleep, head on Gavin’s. Gavin turned off the TV, and shifted until Geoff was lying down. He went back to the guest room- his room- and pulled the blankets off the bed. He went back to the living room, bare feet making a little tapping sound on the floor, and placed the blanket over Geoff. He then grabbed the other and curled up on the floor in front of the couch.

 

He laid there, awake, until Griffon walked into the room at 6:30. “Morning, Griffon,” Gavin politely said, and Griffon had to a double take.

 

“Gav? Have you been there all night?”

 

Gavin shrugged, “Most of it. Couldn’t sleep.”

 

Griffon rolled her eyes. “And you even dragged Geoff out here.”

 

“Geoff dragged me out here.”

 

Griffon laughed, and headed to the kitchen. “Do you want coffee? Or Tea? Maybe some juice?”

 

Gavin stood, padding to the kitchen, following the blonde woman. “I, uh, I’ll take some tea, thank you.”

 

Griffon grabbed three mugs, putting a tea bag in two and cream in the third.

 

She filled a tea pot with water and put in on the stove, then filled the coffee pot with water. She busied herself with preparing the coffee, and when the tea pot started its high-pitched scream, she asked Gavin to take it off. He scurried over and turned off the stove, and he grabbed the two mugs with the tea bags. He poured the water in, then asked where the honey was.

 

Griffon told him and he grabbed it, pouring a spoonful of honey into the cups.

 

He stirred the tea and slid one to Griffon, who was leaning against the counter watching him bemusedly. “Thank you,” she said, taking a sip.

 

The two stood there, chatting quietly, when Geoff stumbled his way into the kitchen.

 

“‘Mornin,” he said around a yawn. Griffon handed him his mug of coffee, and he took a long swig. “How’d you sleep?” he asked, looking at Gavin.

 

“Fine,” Gavin answered, looking at Griffon pleadingly. He hoped she wouldn’t say anything.

 

“I actually found both of you asleep in the living room.” A wink was aimed towards Gavin, and he knew he would have to thank her later.

 

Geoff looked between Gavin and Griffon, then shrugged. “Alright. Glad you slept well. Who wants pancakes?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter only took me almost a month to make. Woops.  
> School's been a fucking bitch, but I got inspired and cracked this baby out in less than an hour.  
> On my phone, to boot.
> 
> Sorry it's so short, but I liked where it ended. The next chapter should be out soon, maybe tomorrow, but no promises.
> 
> As always, comments and critiques are always appreciated, and they honestly do make me work faster.


	6. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping [noun]  
> The purchasing of good from stores.

“Yeah, I’m coming in late today. Have some things I need to take care of. Yeah. Mmhmm. Yeah, I’ll tell him hello. Yep, bye.” Geoff hung up and put his phone in his pocket, walking back into the kitchen. Gavin and Griffon were sat at the table, the former picking at his food. Geoff sidled over and flopped next to his wife, kissing her cheek. “Once bird-boy is finished eating, we’re going shopping.”

 

Gavin looked up, wings twitching. “You don’t have to.”

 

Geoff raised an eyebrow. “You’re kidding. If you’re staying here, I’m not having you take all my clothes. You need some that fit, and don’t make you look like a twig.” Gavin glanced at the pants that dwarfed his legs. “Anyway, you need a phone and just general living stuff.”

 

Gavin nodded, pushing his half-eaten plate away from him and standing. “Thanks for the pancakes.”

 

“No problem, Gavvy.” Gavin gave Geoff a look at the nickname.

 

“I’m going to go get changed.”

 

“Alright, I’ll get you some clothes.” Gavin made his way to the guest room- no, _his_ room- and sat on the bed. Geoff knocked on the door, clothes in hand. “Here, you can wear this.” Gavin went to protest but Geoff cut him off, “No. I don’t wear this shirt anyway. I already cut holes in it for your wings.”

 

Gavin sighed, and took the clothes. He thanked the man, and shut the door. The bird-hybrid slid off the pants he was wearing, and pulled up the jeans Geoff had given him. They were too large, but had a hole for his tail and thankfully Geoff brought a belt, too. Gavin then turned his back to the mirror and stretched his wings out to get the shirt he was wearing off. He didn’t want to see the numerous scars that criss-crossed his body. Usually his wings hid the ones on his back, and Geoff was so tired last night, he didn’t notice. Gavin had grabbed a shirt before Griffon woke that morning, so she wouldn’t see.

 

Gavin pulled on the large shirt, having a little trouble with his wings, and turned around. His hair was a mess, but Gavin kind of liked how it looked. Gavin stepped out of the room, walking to the living room. Geoff was on the couch, but when he heard Gavin enter he stood. “Ready to go?”

 

“I guess.”

 

Geoff led the way to the front door, yelling out a “We’re leaving, hun!” before stepping out the door. The humid Austin air was thick, and Gavin wanted nothing than to spread his wings and fly high up in the air, but he didn’t.

 

They climbed into the car, Geoff starting it. “What first? Clothes?”

 

Gavin nodded, and Geoff pulled out of the driveway and onto the road. The ride consisted of chatter, Geoff asking about what Gavin would like and Gavin replying in kind.

 

They got to the clothes store quickly. It was called _Chica’s Checkout. A hybrid tailor_ and Gavin’s eyes widened. “Austin’s really good about hybrids, huh?”

 

“Yep. One of the few places I can name off the top of my head that has stores like this.”

 

They got out of the car and walked in, the bell above the door jingling. “One second!” someone called from the back of the store.

 

A short man with thick red hair ran towards them, tape measure around his neck. A pair of half-flopped black ears poked out from his head, and a black tail wagged. “Geoff! Who’s this?”

 

“Hey, Mark. This is Gavin. Gavin, Mark.” Mark held out his hand and Gavin shook it, noticing the muscles on the other’s arm.

 

“Nice to meet you, Gavin. I’m guessing you’re here for clothes?” Gavin nodded, and Mark smiled. “Well, if you’ll follow me?” Mark lead the way to a dressing room, and directed Gavin into one. “May I?” he asked, holding out the tape measure. “This will help me find the best fitting clothes.”

 

Gavin chewed his lip, glancing at Geoff out the room at Geoff, who was browsing at the other end of the store. He hesitantly nodded, and Mark beamed. “Alright! If you’ll take off your shirt?”

 

Gavin did as told, heart beating. Mark didn’t even bat an eye at the scars, didn’t say anything about them, just started measuring Gavin and writing it down. He measured Gavin’s height, arm length, waist, chest, torso length, leg length, and finally- “Can you stretch out your wing? Just one, I promise I’ll be gentle.”

 

Mark and Gavin both knew how sensitive wings were, and touching was usually only done by the owner or someone _very_ close to them. Gavin nodded, and he let his wings go to their full length.

 

He closed his eyes as he felt the hands brushing against his wings. “Your wings are beautiful,” Mark mentioned, and Gavin swallowed. “Alright, I’m done.”

 

Gavin folded his wings, and pulled on his clothes again. Mark grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the room. He led him around the store, piling up his arms with different clothes. Once his arms were filled, he was directed back to the fitting rooms to try them on.

 

Gavin did as told, and he chose what he wanted. He brought them to the checkout, and Geoff walked up behind him. Mark rung them up, and when Gavin saw the price he almost passed out.

 

“Hey, these are on me,” Mark said, typing something in.

 

“Wait, no! Don’t do that,” Gavin tried.

 

“Nope. I owe Geoff here my life. It’s the least I can do.”  
They left, Mark waving at them from the door, arms weighed down by bags. The duo placed the bags in the trunk and made their way to get Gavin a phone.

 

The rest of the shopping was done relatively quickly, Gavin getting his phone and setting it up, Geoff putting his number in. They then went to a electronics store, to buy anything Gavin needed for work, and then they went to a Target to get things like shaving cream, soap, and razors.

 

When they got back to Geoff’s house, they carried the bags. Gavin had two in each hand, while Geoff had three on each arm and three in each hand. They unpacked the car quickly, putting everything into Gavin’s room.

 

Geoff told him to change into one of his new outfits, and to meet him at the car. Gavin changed into a striped purple polo and a pair of jeans. He pulled on a pair of rainbow Converse, and pocketed his phone.

 

The two decided to bring food to the rest of the group, as a peace offering for being late. They stopped at an In-and-Out and got lunch, bringing it to the office. They carried the food and and placed it in the small kitchen before heading to the main room. 

 

“Hey, guys. We brought food,” Geoff called out as he opened the door. Gavin heard who he assumed to be Michael yell out a “hell yeah!” and he smiled. “We got Gavin a phone, so I guess give him your numbers, or whatever.”

 

Michael made grabby hands, and Gavin handed him his phone. It got passed around the room, everyone putting their respective numbers in. When it got back to him, he scrolled through, laughing at the nicknames everyone put in. Jeremy had put his in as ‘LIIIL J’ with the monster truck emoji, and Michael had put hearts around his.

 

Gavin rolled his eyes, and he bumped his shoulder against Michael’s. “You’re a donut.”

 

“That’s supposed to be an insult?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp, kind of a useless chapter, but Markimoo makes an appearance!
> 
>  
> 
> Im not sure how I feel about this but at least it didnt take me a month. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
>  
> 
> As always comments and criticism is greatly appreciated


	7. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panic [noun]  
> Sudden, uncontrollable fear

“How often do you do raids?”

 

Michael looked over at Gavin, chewing. He thought for a moment, swallowed, then said, “We do it whenever the need arises. But not too often, as to keep appearances. Can’t let them know who we are.”

 

Gavin nodded, bouncing his leg. Him and Michael were the only ones in the office, as everyone else went to the kitchen to eat. They were seated at Michael’s desk, the Cat-Hybrid teaching Gavin some basics of how to set up the screen capture and the voice recording, and how to sync them.

 

“You planning on doing any soon?”

 

“Dunno. Ask Geoff or Jack. They’re the parents of the group, do most of the planning. We just do as told most of the time.”

 

“Right.”

 

A silence fell over the two. Not quite comfortable, but not uncomfortable, either. The two sat together, eating the burgers, quietly. Michael’s ears and tail flicked in thought. “I have an idea.”

 

Gavin looked over at Michael, seeing the other looking brightly at him. “What?”

 

“If I get permission from Geoff, I could show you some of the hideouts? Maybe teach you how to shoot? If you’re in this business, you’re going to have to be able to defend yourself.”

 

Gavin pondered that, then nodded, “That would be nice, thank you!”

 

Michael patted Gavin’s shoulder, then stood. “No problem, Gavvy!” He threw his trash away then waited for Gavin by the door.

 

Gavin tossed his half-eaten food in the trash and stood two, stretching. He felt his wings hit something and quickly folded them, looking to see if he had knocked anything over.

 

He had; Jeremy’s desk was a mess. Gavin had knocked over a monitor, which in turn hit the other one, and on the way down, knocked almost everything else over. Michael laughed, bent over at the waist. “Oh my g-God! Gavin! He’s gonna--” Michael’s sentence cut off because he was laughing so hard.

 

He wiped an imaginary tear from his eye and sighed, standing. “That’s fucking _great_ , man! He’s gonna fucking flip his shit.”

 

“I’m sorry! I’ll clean it up!”

 

“Nah, man, we won’t tell him. Come on,” Michael opened the door and started walking to the kitchen, and Gavin followed after him. When the duo got there, Michael couldn’t look at Jeremy without wanting to laugh, so he didn’t look. Instead he turned his face to Geoff. “Hey, Geoff. I was wondering if I could steal Gavin for the day?”

 

“For what?”

 

“I was gonna show him the ropes. Teach him how to shoot, show him some of the safe-houses.”

 

Geoff rolled his eyes, but nodded. “As long as you don’t kill the newbie.”

 

Michael high-fived Gavin, then said, “Yeah, yeah.” They turned, and Michael lead the way to the back of the office, and through the door, where his car was parked. It was a Chrome Adder, and Gavin was stunned. “You like?”

 

Gavin nodded, eyes wide. He touched it as Michael climbed in. “Come on, get your ass in.” He hurried to the passenger side and opened the door, getting it. Michael turned the car on and backed out of the lot.

 

They cruised down the road, heading towards one of the more remote safe-houses. Two black cars were following them, Michael noticed, though Gavin was oblivious.

 

“We got some tailers,” Michael told him. Gavin craned his neck and saw the two black vans. “Hold on to something, I’m gonna lose them.”

 

“What do you mean?” Gavin squawked, holding onto the seat. Just then the car lurched, speeding up. They wove through traffic, but the two black cars stayed on their tail.

 

“Fuck!” Michael said as an arm poked out of the window of one of the cars. It held a gun, and the person started shooting.

 

Gavin held in a scream, heart threatening to burst from his chest as they skidded. A flurry of bullets pelted them, and Gavin felt them hitting the seat. He looked at Michael, who looked pissed.

 

The Cat-Hybrid reached behind him and grabbed a gun. He handed it to Gavin, saying, “Sorry! No time to teach you!”

 

“What do I do?!”

 

Michael opened his window, and stuck his hand behind him, shooting at the cars. Gavin did the same, turning in his seat and shooting.

 

His bullets went everywhere, and the gun kept jolting his arms, but he kept shooting. One of his bullet somehow hit the guy hanging out of the window, and he fell out of the car, rolling to a stop.

 

Two more, however, took his place, opening a door on the side of the van and hanging out. “Shit! Michael!” Gavin cried, bringing his head in as they started shooting again.

 

“I’m sorry! I didn’t think this would fucking happen!” He called back to Gavin, voice sounding panicked. He yanked on the steering wheel, and they turned, Michael now driving in oncoming traffic.

 

Gavin felt something hit his foot, and he reached down and picked it up. It was a bomb.

 

“Fuck! A Sticky Bomb! Yes! Throw it at the car!”

 

Gavin leaned his torso out of the car, and threw the bomb with all his might, cheering when it landed on the windshield. Michael hit a button and the one van blew up. But his cheer was cut short as a bullet pierced his shoulder.

 

A burning hot feeling filled him and he collapsed in the seat. He distantly heard screaming, and then realized it was him. He pressed a hand on the wound, slippery with blood.

 

“Shit, Gavin, you okay?”

 

“YES! Keep driving!”

 

Suddenly, another van, this one bigger, pulled up beside them. Gavin got a good look at the person driving. He was human, and was bald, with a large scar across his eye. The van rammed into them, bending the metal of the car on Gavin’s side, and forcing them off the road and down a small ravine.

 

The last thing Gavin remembered was his and Michael’s screams.

 

The car hit the ground and rolled, before slamming into a rock. It sat on it’s side, the passenger side on the ground and the driver’s side in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A third chapter, in one week? I'm on a roll! This chapter came easily, I knew exactly what I wanted to do.
> 
> Remember that man with the scar. He'll be important later.
> 
> I think I'm going to try and keep a schedule, and have it update Fridays? I'm not sure though.
> 
> Things start heating up, and Michael and Gavin get in some trouble. Sorry (not sorry) for leaving it on a cliffhanger. I am mixing like three different AU's. So far we have the FAHC AU and Hybrid AU, as well as them still being Achievement Hunter.
> 
> Woops.
> 
> I mean at least they're good guys? (Or are they?)
> 
>  
> 
> Please comment if you liked it!  
> Critiques always welcomed.


	8. Attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attraction [Noun]  
> the action or power of evoking interest, pleasure, or liking for someone or something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just watched Uno: The Movie and I hate myself more than I've ever hated myself for sitting through that.
> 
> So to distract me, I present you a new chapter.
> 
> This was written at like, 3 in the morning.

A sharp pain was radiating from his head and back. Gavin could feel blood running down his face. He cracked open his eyes and looked around. The first thing he noticed was the windshield, completely shattered. Glass littered his lap and his arms had numerous cuts.

 

He looked to his left, and saw Michael’s unconscious form above him. He sat forward, but almost screamed when the movement jarred his wing. Gavin hissed, and slid from the seat.

 

He didn’t need to unbuckle the seatbelt as it had been cut during the crash. He crawled onto the side of the seat and reached up towards Michael. The Cat-Hybrid’s ears were twitching, signaling that he was waking up.

 

“Michael,” Gavin whispered, as it hurt too much to speak above that. Michael just groaned, and Gavin took a deep breath.

 

“Michael!” Gavin said louder, voice breaking. He bent over and started coughing, shuddering when he coughed up blood. He looked up through his tears, and saw Michael blinking down at him.

 

“Gavin?” Gavin nodded, motioning for him to keep talking. “You okay?”

 

“Ye-s,” the winged man wheezed. “You?”

 

Michael moved to the seatbelt, telling Gavin to move. Gavin shuffled back, and Michael fell onto the seat on all fours, before moving to a crouch. He rolled his shoulders, and pointed to the broken window.

 

“Wanna get outta here?” Gavin nodded, and Michael went through first. He crawled through, glass scratching his arms. Gavin followed, and he didn’t even notice a particularly large piece of glass tearing into his hurt wing until he was through.

 

Michael fished around in his pocket, pulling out his phone. “FUCK. Screen’s smashed.” He held up the phone, and small shards of glass fell into the grass. Gavin reached into his back pocket, wincing when the movement pulled his hurt wing, and got his.

 

“He-re,” he whispered, handing Michael his phone. The cat-Hybrid unlocked it, and quickly called Geoff.

 

As Michael put it on speaker, Gavin limped to a tree and sat down against it. He was shaking.

 

Michael noticed he was pale. He also saw the other’s mouth working furiously. Michael narrowed his eyes, and went to ask if Gavin was okay when Geoff answered.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Geoff. It’s me.”

 

“Michael? Is everything alright? Why did you call on Gavin’s phone?”

 

“Because mine’s all smashed. We got ambushed by Cole and his gang. Yeah. I’m fine, just a little beat up, but Gavin,” Michael lowered his voice before continuing. “Gav isn’t, uhh, looking to hot. He might be in shock.”

 

“Where are you?”

 

“We got knocked off the highway around Exit 45. Yeah. Um, we hit a big rock. I can’t see the road, no. Yeah, that sounds good. Mmhmm, I’ll see you soon, hopefully.”

 

Michael hung up, and walked to the back of the car, keeping Gavin in his sight. He opened the trunk, sidestepping the stuff that fell out. He fished around, finding what he was looking for, and made his way to the other.

 

Gavin was out of it, that much he was certain of. He was still mouthing words, but no noise came out. Michael wasn’t even sure he could make any.

 

He crouched in front of Gavin. His blue-green eyes were far away. Michael gently put a hand on his shoulder, but pulled away when Gavin flinched.

 

“Gav, buddy.” Gavin didn’t make any indication that he heard Michael save for a slight movement of his head. Michael kept talking. “Hey, you okay buddy?” Gavin’s eyes lifted slightly from the ground. No, then. Michael held up what he grabbed, a first aid kit.

 

“May I patch you up? You’re bleeding pretty badly.”

 

A pause. Then a barely-there nod. But Michael saw it. He moved to Gavin shoulder, opening the kit and pulling out gauze.

 

As he was tending to Gavin’s wounds, he noticed that he was shaking more, but the color was coming back to his skin and his looked more alert.

 

Gavin closed his eyes against the familiar burning. He hoped Michael didn’t notice the tears that slipped out from his eyelids.

 

Michael didn’t mention them, but he took Gavin’s hand and squeezed it reassuringly, and Gavin wasn’t going to complain.

 

As Michael finished patching him up, Gavin felt exhaustion close in over him. His eyes were still closed, and Michael heard his breathing even out.

 

He didn’t have a warning, however, when Gavin pressed into him, completely asleep.

 

Michael blinked, ear twitching, before tucking the other under his arm. He put his head on top of Gavin, and shut his eyes.

 

That’s where Geoff and Jack found them, asleep under a tree. They didn’t want to move them, but they had to. So Jack took Gavin, and Geoff took Michael, and they carried them to the car. They placed them in the back seat, where they both immediately moved closer together.

 

They rode in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for missing the last few updates. I've been without internet the past few weeks.  
> It's also short, sorry about that, too.  
> But it's the start of Mavin!
> 
> However, I'm hoping to get another chapter out relatively soon.
> 
> Comments and Critique strongly appreciated.
> 
> Find me at An-Elric-Brother.Tumblr.com


	9. Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor [Verb]  
> To treat someone medically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a second update in a day, please go back and read the other chapter if you haven't.

Gavin woke first, laying sideways in the car. He was in Michael’s lap, and he saw Jack’s beard in the rear-view mirror. He sighed, and curled up his legs. He _hurt_. Everything ached and his shoulder, wing, and head were throbbing with a vengeance.

 

He felt Michael shift, and a hand settled on his head. He looked up, and saw Michael smiling down at him. They stared at eachother, until Geoff called from the front, “You two are so cute.”

 

Gavin felt his entire face heat up, and he sprung away with a noise that didn’t sound too much unlike a bird.

 

Michael glared at the back of Geoff’s head while Gavin cringed at the sharp pain that filled his body. Geoff laughed, and Jack turned in his seat to face the two.

 

“We’ll be back in a few minutes. In the meantime, can you two tell us what happened?”

 

Michael started to tell the other two what happened, with Gavin piping in and adding his own view to the story.

 

“I even got a guy,” he said proudly. “I got shot though.”

 

“It was awesome how well Gavvy adapted to it. He’s a quick learner.”

 

Geoff glanced at Jack with a small smile at the fond nickname, but Michael continued. “It was when we blew up one of the vans that Cole appeared. Ran us right off the road before I knew what was happening.”

 

“Woah, woah, woah. Wait. You _blew up_ one of their fucking vans? Michael!”

 

“Hey! In my defense, it wasn’t me. Gav threw the sticky-bomb! And it was fucking amazing!”

 

“ _Gavin_ threw it?” Jack asked in disbelief.

 

“He did! Right?” Michael turned towards Gavin.

 

“I did,” Gavin agreed, “It was by my feet, and Michael told me to lob it at the buggers, so I did. Landed right on the windshield. There was so much light and heat, it was great!”

 

“You’re rubbing off on him! You just met him two days ago and you two are already best friends!” Geoff yelled in exasperation. 

 

“You say that like it’s a bad thing, Geoffry!”

 

“Well, I don’t need two fucking pyros!”

 

“Too late,” Michael grinned.

 

Geoff just sighed as they pulled into the parking lot.

 

“We’re here boys,” Jack said. “Before you head inside, I’m going to get Caleb, alright?”

 

“Sure,” Michael said.

 

“Who’s Caleb?” Gavin asked, looking at Geoff.

 

“He’s the resident doctor. Went to Medical school and everything!”

 

“Oh.”

 

They sat quietly, Geoff tapping the steering wheel to the beat of some pop-song that was playing softly on the radio. Michael stared out the window, and Gavin stared at his lap.

 

He thought back to when he had woke up, and when he stared into Michael’s warm, brown eyes. Lovely little Michael.

 

He blinked. When had Michael become “lovely”? Why did he feel a fluttering in his chest when he thought about him, and his curly hair, and his numerous freckles-

 

Gavin’s thoughts were severed as all the adrenalin left him. His pain doubled, and suddenly his throat started to burn.

 

Jack, however, hurried back, with Caleb in tow. The doctor carried a large bag, and he knocked on Geoff window.

 

Geoff rolled it down, and Caleb huffed, “Which one is more seriously hurt?”

 

“I would say Gavin. His wing looks pretty bad, and he said he got shot.”

 

Caleb nodded, and opened up Gavin’s door. He examined the cut on Gavin’s forehead, who hissed as it was prodded.

 

The cut was still bleeding sluggishly, and Caleb mentioned it would need stitches. He then moved to the bullet-wound on Gavin’s shoulder.

 

“I can tell that it’s bad, but luckily it missed any major arteries. It’ll need x-rays though.”

 

Next was Gavin’s wing. It was broken, and there was a large, gaping, gash near the base. “That’s definitely going to need stitches. And an x-ray.”

 

Caleb cleaned the various small cuts and scrapes that littered Gavin’s arms and legs. Thankfully, he didn’t go above his calfs, or he would see the perfect lines that marred his thighs.

 

Caleb then moved to Michael’s side, and looked him over too. Michael didn’t have many bad injuries, just a decent sized cut on his left bicep. Caleb cleaned him up, too, then stood up.

 

“I’m going to lead you to the medical rooms. Follow me, alright?”

 

They stood, and limped their way after the doctor, disappearing through the doors.

 

Geoff, climb out of the car, sighed, and scrubbed his face with his hands. “Why do my boys always attract trouble?”

 

Jack stood next to him. “Because they learned from the best.”

 

Geoff snorted, rolling his eyes. The ram-Hybrid looked at his best friend, who had a large smile on his face. “You’re right, I am the best.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got out another chapter, woo!
> 
> Two short chapters make a long one, yeah?
> 
> Lil gavvywavvy is having confusing feelings for Michael.
> 
> Comments and Critique greatly appreciated.


	10. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scar [noun]  
> a mark left on the skin or within body tissue where a wound, burn, or sore has not healed completely and fibrous connective tissue has developed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for this chapter:  
> Panic attacks, scars

Gavin and Michael followed Caleb through the building. Michael walked with his head held high while Gavin was hunched over. Part of it was pain, but most of it was apprehension of having Caleb look him over in more detail.

 

He would see the scars, hell, he would see how much of a freak Gavin was, and he’d tell Geoff, and Geoff would kick him out-

 

“You okay, Gav?” Michael lent down to look into Gavin’s face, but the bird-hybrid looked away. “You’re looking pale.”

 

“‘M fine, just hurts, y’know,” Gavin said. It wasn’t a _lie_ , it just wasn’t the _truth_. He did hurt, but that’s not why he was pale.

 

He was pale because he was afraid. Afraid of what would happen. Afraid of what Caleb would say.

 

Afraid of what Michael would think.

 

His thoughts were cut short when they arrived at the room. Caleb held the door open as the two stepped in.

 

“This may be weird, but you need to take your shirts off,” he said, turning on a light and letting the door click closed. Gavin felt his heart stop.

 

If he was afraid of Caleb seeing, he was absolutely mortified of Michael seeing. Michael, however, didn’t apparently care, as he peeled his blood-stained, dirt ridden shirt. Gavin picked at the hem of his shirt.

 

“Gavin?” Caleb cleared his throat. “You’re going to need to take your shirt off.”

 

“I, uh, it hurts too much to raise my arms,” Gavin replied, hoping it would save him from having too.

 

“Here-” Caleb grabbed a pair of scissors and stepped towards Gavin, “-I’m going to cut it off, alright?”

 

Gavin glanced at Michael, swallowed, and nodded. He screwed his eyes shut as he heard the snip of the scissors cutting his shirt.

 

He felt like he was going to pass out when he felt the shirt fall off his shoulders. He could hear the blood rushing in his head, and he felt himself start to sweat.

 

A small gasp sounded from behind him, but he refused to look. He clenched his hands into fists to stop the shaking, but it only made it worse. He knew Michael _saw_. Saw all the scars. The ones that criss-crossed his back and his shoulders, and his hips. The patches of skin that were discolored, from all the times he had to be put back together. The small, black tattoo that sat nestled just above his hip, branding him as an experiment.

 

“Go on, say I’m disgusting,” he whispered harshly, afraid to raise his voice. He swallowed thickly, feeling his hair and feathers rise. Michael didn’t say anything, and Gavin bit his lip. He spun, opening his eyes, and stared at Michael. “Go on! Say it! I know you’re thinking it! Everyone thinks it when they see me!” He screamed, spreading his wings to make himself bigger.

 

“Gavin,” Michael said, stepping closer. His ears were low, tail curled around his leg. Gavin backed up, trying to keep the space between them.

 

“Say it, Michael!” Gavin cried, voice finally breaking. He felt a sob rise up, and he sunk to the floor. “I’m hideous.”

 

“Gavin,” Michael tried again. He walked in front of Gavin, who was openly sobbing, and crouched down. 

 

“I’m a h-horrible, sc-sc-scarred m-monster. J-j-just say i-it.” Gavin scrubbed at his eyes, still sobbing. 

 

“Gav, listen to me,” he said, voice still soft. He reached out, grabbing Gavin’s shoulders. When Gavin shook his head, Michael gently took his chin and forced his head up. “Gavin.”

 

When Gavin opened his eyes, fat tears still spilling from his glassy, green-blue eyes, Michael smiled.

 

“You are not hideous-” Gavin went to interrupt him, but Michael shushed him, “-no, listen to me. You are not a monster. You may be scarred, but that doesn’t make you horrible, or ugly, or a monster.” Michael took a deep breath, and gestured to his right shoulder. An ugly scar sat proudly on his collar bone. “We all have scars, whether they are physical, like this, or yours, or emotional. They don’t make us hideous. You understand?”

 

Gavin sniffed, rubbing at his eyes. “Y-yeah,” Gavin agreed weakly, still not totally believing what Michael said. But it comforted him, making him a lot less erratic. He swallowed, whispering, “Thanks, Michael.”

 

Michael opened his arms, and Gavin dove into them, hugging the cat-Hybrid. It didn’t occur to him that neither of them were wearing shirts, until Michael let out a nervous laugh. Gavin felt his neck and face heat up, and he backed away from Michael, also laughing.

 

“May I go get Caleb now?” Michael asked.

 

Gavin blinked and looked around. He didn’t know Caleb had left the room. He nodded. Michael stood, stretching. His back popped, and he made a pleased groan, and Gavin looked away. He also stood, listening to Michael open the door.

 

Him and Caleb talked a little, and Caleb walked in, Michael stepping into the hall.

 

“Alright, may I take a look at your wing?”  
___

 

Gavin got some x-rays done of his wing, got it set, and both of the boys got their wounds stitched up. Bandaged and clean, they made their way down the hall, bumping shoulders occasionally. Gavin was wearing one of the extra shirts he brought, glad that he thought to bring it.

 

They made stepped into the office, and everyone looked up. Jack and Geoff were the first to rise, followed by everyone else. Gavin noticed there were two new faces: a red-headed, Red Husky-Hybrid woman with bright green eyes, and a dark-skinned, dark-haired girl. Her hair was purple at the tips. The red-head ran up to Michael, asking, “Are you okay?”

 

The purple-haired one piped in, “Yeah! We were worried for you.”

 

Michael nodded, saying they were okay, and the red-head turned towards Gavin. “I’m Lindsay! You must be Gavin! Nice to meet you.”

 

“You too,” Gavin replied, glancing at the other girl.

 

Lindsay beamed, “This is Mica! My girlfriend.” Mica smiled back, laughing.

 

“What a way to introduce me,” she giggled, stepping up. She held out her hand, which Gavin took.

 

“Now that introductions are out of the way, I’d like to have a word with my boys, alone, girls,” Geoff said, rolling his eyes.

 

“That’s sexist,” Mica joked, sticking her tongue out. But she and Lindsay made their way to the door, leaving.

 

Jack stepped up to take their place. “Are you two okay? You really worried the shit out of us!”

 

“Jack, we’re fine. We got patched up! Good as new!” Michael sniffed. “Gavin’s even got a green cast on his wing!”

 

Jack nodded, and turned towards Gavin. “How about you, Gavin?”

 

“I, uh, I’m fine Jack. Thanks for asking.”

 

Jack nodded, not looking all sure, but he stepped back anyway. Geoff crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow. “So.”

 

“So? What about ‘so’?” Michael challenged, also crossing his arms.

 

“You not only put yourself in danger, you put _Gavin_ in danger. You two could’ve died, and none of us would’ve known what happened. You really had to blow one of _Cole’s_ vans? Not only that, you managed to kill numerous numbers of his lackeys, let alone innocents, _and_ you got run off the road, your chrome adder at the bottom of a ravine somewhere. What do you have to say for yourselves?”

 

Michael puffed out his chest, going to argue, but Gavin beat him to it. “Well, we didn’t have much choice, did we? They started shooting at us first. Had we not shot back, we definitely would be dead. And who cares about a car, it can be replaced, right? And who cares about that Cole guy. He already had beef with you, this doesn’t change anything.”

 

Geoff stared at Gavin, then turned towards Jack, raising his eyebrows. Jack shrugged, and Geoff rolled his eyes, smiling. “You’ll fit in well here, kid. Already know how to argue.”

 

Michael draped himself over Gavin’s shoulders, mindful of his injuries, laughing, “That’s my boi!”

 

Gavin grinned at Michael, eyes bright. He was extremely thankful for what he had did, but he didn’t say anything about it. Just smiled and laughed along.

 

He felt exhaustion sweep over him, and it seemed Michael felt it too, because he led him to the sofa and collapsed onto it.

 

Gavin flopped down on the sofa on his stomach, feet on Michael’s lap. They hadn’t known each other for very long, but Gavin felt the most comfortable with him. He sighed, folding his arms under his chin.

 

___

 

Gavin woke, head in Michael’s lap (again). Michael was snoring quietly above him, and shut his eyes again, falling back asleep. 

 

___

 

When Gavin woke again, he was alone on the couch. He vaguely heard soft talking, and he groaned, opening his eyes. Sitting up, Gavin rubbed his eyes. He yawned, stood up, and heard Geoff bark out a laugh.

 

He glanced at the older man, who was talking to Jack and Ryan. Ryan glanced over and saw Gavin, nodding towards the young man. Geoff turned, and waved Gavin over. Gavin padded over, pulling up a desk chair, and he sat down.

 

“How are you feeling, buddy?” Geoff asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“I’m fine. Where’s Michael?”

 

“He’s getting something from the kitchen. He’s getting you something, I think,” Jack answered.

 

Gavin hummed, looking at Geoff when he noticed the older man staring. “I-uh-You need something?” he asked nervously, uncomfortable under the intense gaze.

 

“Are you sure you’re okay? You changed the subject mighty quick there,” Geoff raised his eyebrow.

 

Gavin blinked, then lied, “Of course I’m fine, Geoff. Caleb did a great job.”

 

“Not what I meant.”

 

Gavin blinked, furrowing his eyebrows. “What do you mean?”

 

Jack glanced at Ryan, then nodded. The two stood, making an excuse about something, and gathered the other two lads, leaving the room.

 

Gavin and Geoff watched them leave, before Geoff leaned in. “Are _you okay? You were pretty shaken up when we got you.”_

_“I-I’m fine, Geoff,” Gavin insisted, knowing that no, he wasn't okay. But he kept his problems to himself, aside from the incident earlier that day._

_“You sure?”_

_“ _Yes.”__

__

__Geoff made a noise in the back of his throat, rubbing his chin. He sat back in his chair, seemingly pleased with what Gavin said. “Right.”_ _

__

__Gavin nervously fisted a hand into his knee, glad when the Ram-Hybrid stood. Geoff made his way to the door and opened it._ _

__

__Jeremy and Ray tumbled in, and Jack, Ryan, and Michael stood behind them sheepishly._ _

__

__Geoff raised an eyebrow, “So you were listening in?”_ _

__

__A couple of unsure no’s rose from the floor. Ryan shrugged, and Jack laughed. Michael, plate in hand, huffed, “I told you fucking idiots not to.”_ _

__

__Geoff snorted, then stepped out of the room, beckoning Jack to follow._ _

__

__Michael strode into the room, stepping over Jeremy and Ray, the two still on the floor. He walked over to Gavin, who was still seated, and handed him the plate. It had a ham sandwich, and Michael said, “We don’t actually have much _food_ in the kitchen, just a lot of redbull and diet coke. It was either this or some carrots, and I thought you’d like this more.”_ _

__

__Gavin took the plate, and smiled warmly at Michael. “Thank you Michael, this is perfect.” Was Michael blushing? No, Gavin must be imagining it._ _

__

__Michael smiled back, then something crossed his mind. “Hey, Saturday, would you like to come to my house for a Game Night?”_ _

__

__Gavin thought a second, then beamed, “I would love to, Michael!”_ _

__

__“Great. Geoff knows where I live, so he could drop you off, or I could pick you up? Whatever you decide.”_ _

__

__“I’ll ask Geoff.”_ _

__

__“Ask Geoff what?” Geoff questioned as he entered the room again._ _

__

__“Michael’d like me to go to his house Saturday. Would it be okay if you drove me?”_ _

__

__“My little Gavvy Wavvy’s got a play-date with Mikey Wikey?” Geoff cooed._ _

__

__Michael scowled, muttering, “Don’t call me that.” But he had a smile on his face. Gavin giggled at the nicknames._ _

__

__“Yeah, I’ll drive you.”_ _

__

__Michael highfived Gavin, and grinned._ _

__

__“Under one condition.” Michael and Gavin both cocked their heads. “Gavin, you gotta eat that sandwich.”_ _

__

__Gavin stuck his tongue out and picked up the plate again. He took a bite, and sighed. He hadn’t realized how hungry he was._ _

__

__“When you’re done, how about some Minecraft?”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for missing the last update, but this chapter is a little longer than usual, and there are some cute moments, so forgive me! DX
> 
> School's been a bitch, but I'm slowly getting through it. Winter break starts next week, so I'll have a lot more free time (hopefully) starting then.
> 
> Anyway, Michael comforts little Gavin, and some silly shit happens.
> 
> Comments and Critiques are greatly appreciated!


	11. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plan [Verb]  
> To decide or arrange in advance.
> 
>  
> 
> TW: brief mention of vomit.

Gavin stood in the shower, letting the hot water run over his healing wounds. It had been a couple days since he had gotten hurt, and almost everything was healing well. His wing still bothered him if he moved it wrong, but it would take time to heal. It was usually taped against his body to keep the bone in place, but right now it was free.

 

Gavin’s hand pressed into the wound in his shoulder. He hissed as the contact made it throb. It was still open a little, and any wrong movement made it bleed again. The skin around it was bright red and warm, and Gavin suspected it was infected. All his scratching probably did it. But no way in hell was he going back to Caleb. He had always took care of himself, he could do it now. He didn’t need anymore help.

 

Gavin sighed and leant forward, hair becoming drenched in the hot water. A nagging voice in the back of his head told him he shouldn’t have it that hot, as Michael would wonder why he was red, but he ignored it. It felt good, helping loosen his tight muscles.

 

He pressed his head into the cool tile as exhaustion crashed over his body like a wave. He hadn’t slept much the past few days, since he fell asleep Wednesday after the crash, maybe about 2 hours. Gavin’s brain was hardwired to not allow him to sleep. It came from the lab; there you always had to keep an eye open lest you got killed in your sleep from someone who had finally snapped. “Insomnia” is what the internet called it. “Another annoying problem he had to fix” was what he called it.

 

Gavin shook his head to wake himself up. He couldn’t stand in the shower all day and daydream. He had things to do. He pushed himself away from the wall, mindful of his shoulder, and grabbed the shampoo. He quickly scrubbed his hair, snorting as soap got in his eye.

 

With a fist on his eye, he turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the door. His eyes widened and he slammed the bathroom door when he saw Geoff on his bed.

 

“Geoff!” he squawked through the door. “Get out, I’m indecent!”

 

He heard Geoff laugh, but he didn’t get off the bed. “Don’t worry, my eyes are closed.”

 

“No! I need to get changed, go away!”

 

He heard the bed creak as Geoff got up, and he cracked open the door. Geoff’s blue eyes were right in his face and he stumbled back with a panicked chirp, kicking the door shut. He heard it thud against Geoff’s face and the older man cursed, falling too.

 

“Bugger off, please!” Gavin huffed, fighting back a smile from Geoff’s pained moans.

 

“Now I’m definitely not leaving, kid. It doesn’t matter, just come out and get clothes. I promise my eyes will be shut. I’ll even face the wall.”

 

Gavin gave him a skeptical look, and when he realized that Geoff couldn’t see him through the door, asked, “do you promise?”

 

“I promise, Gavin.”

 

He heard Geoff get up and sit on the bed again. Gavin cracked open the door again, slowly, and peeked out. Geoff’s back was to the foot of the bed, he was facing the wall, and he had his ears folded over his eyes, hands holding them there. “Happy?” Geoff said, still not looking.

 

Gavin made an annoyed noise as he scurried over to his dresser. He scrambled for underwear as Geoff started to talk.

 

“So we’re planning on doing a mission soon. We don’t have any specifics but we know it will be within the next month. I was wondering if you’d like to watch how we do it? Be like a buddy-system. Pair you up with someone who will show you the ropes,” Geoff scratched his beard, ears flicking against invisible flies as he moves his hands away from his eyes, “and they could, uh, make sure you don’t get hurt.”

 

Gavin thought, movements stilling. Geoff heard the silence, and turned his head, looking at Gavin. His wings were held tightly to his body, hiding the skin beneath them, and he had his shirt half off. Geoff could see the Bird-Hybrid was shaking, and he worried he said something wrong.

 

He opened his mouth to apologize, but Gavin quickly threw his shirt on, popping his wings through the spots on the back. He turned, fully dressed, with a fire in his eyes. “I’d love to,” he said, voice strong.

 

Geoff grinned and stood, walking over to the younger man and clapping him on the shoulder. “That’s what I like to hear. Glad to have you join us.”

 

Gavin nodded, then huffed, rolling his eyes. “Why couldn’t this have waited until I was dressed?” he asked as he towel-dried his hair.

 

“I was afraid that I wouldn’t have the the courage to later,” Geoff shrugged. “No big deal.”

 

Gavin blinked at him, then rolled his eyes. “You’re weird.”

 

Geoff smiled again, laughing, “Not the only one.” He left the room, calling over his shoulder, “Don’t forget your date.”

 

“It’s not a date, Geoffy!”

 

Gavin heard his phone vibrate, and he scurried over and picked it up. His smile spread when he saw it was Michael. He unlocked his phone and read the text.

 

❤️ Michael ❤️: ey gavvy, you excited?  
you bet, Michael! ^L^  
❤️ Michael ❤️: what the hell is that face?  
its my nose!  
❤️ Michael ❤️: omfg u loser  
Michael thats mean!  
❤️ Michael ❤️: ur still a loser.  
❤ Michael ❤️: anyway, would you rather we made food or ordered out?  
❤️ Michael ❤️: i was thinking pizza?  
pizza sounds great Michael!

 

Gavin pocketed his phone after a while of talking with Michael, and he made his way down the hall. Geoff had his jacket on already, key swinging from his fingers. “You ready?”

 

Gavin nodded, pulling on his sneakers. He shrugged on his jacket and stood, leaving the house with Geoff. They drove with friendly banter, Geoff and Gavin talking like dad and son.

 

Soon Geoff pulled up to an apartment complex, muttering, “I’m pretty sure that this is the right one. His apartment number is 1373.”

 

“Thanks, Geoffry. I’ll see you later.” Gavin climbed out of the car and started towards the front door.

 

“Bye-bye Gavvy-Wavvy. Have fun, use protection!” Geoff cooed in a high-pitched voice. Gavin’s face heated up, and he turned to Geoff to yell, but the man was driving away.

 

Gavin rubbed his face, and turned again walking back towards the building. He asked the receptionist where the room was, and she pointed him towards a hall. “It’s down there, sweety. You seeing a girlfriend or something?” She leant forward, and batted her eyelashes.

 

Gavin quickly shook his head, blushing, and he stammered, “I-uh-no-uh-I don’t have a girlfriend.”

 

She arched her back, and his face became a deeper red. “Uh, bye!” he chirped nervously as he scurried off where Michael’s apartment was.

 

His eyes scanned over the door numbers and he found 1373. He knocked on the door and waited. He heard Michael moving inside the room, and the door opened. Michael peered out, and saw that it was Gavin. His face instantly brightened, and he held open the door. “Hey Gavin!”

 

“Hi Michael!” Gavin motioned Gavin in the apartment, and he stepped in. Gavin asked where to put his jacket and Michael said he could drape it over the back of a chair. Gavin did so, and he remembered what just happened.

 

“The desk-lady was flirting with me Michael! I really think she was!”

 

Michael turned, and laughed. “She does that with anyone knew who comes in here. Don’t feel special.”

 

Gavin giggled, and walked over to the couch. “Hey, get the game set up and I’ll go get some bevs.”

 

Gavin turned on the X-box and loaded Minecraft, making a world named ‘Gav and Michaels Happy World”

 

Michael came back with two beers and sat on the sofa. He handed one to Gavin and picked up a controller. Gavin followed suit and made himself comfortable on the couch.  
\--  
Gavin giggled as he hit Michael into a pool of Lava. Michael yelled, and when he respawned he chased Gavin, killing him and taking his stuff.

 

“My gubbs! Michael!” Gavin whined.

 

“ _Michael!_ ,” Michael mocked, and Gavin pouted. “Here, I’ll give your shit back.”

 

“Thank you, Michael.”

 

They played for a few hours before Michael left to order the food. One Michael left Gavin let his smile drop. Over the past few hours, he had felt considerably worse. His shoulder was throbbing, and he felt hot. His stomach was rolling and he felt hot. But he didn’t want Michael to worry, this night was supposed to be fun.

 

Gavin stood and asked Michael where the bathroom was. When he found out he stepped into it, and looked at himself. He was pale, with bags under his eyes. He hoped Michael hadn’t noticed, but it was hard not to.

 

Gavin held his arm close to his body as it throbbed angrily. He sighed and splashed hot water on his face to make it have some color.

 

He walked back to the living room and sat next to Michael. The Cat-Hybrid suggested watching a movie, and Gavin agreed half-heartedly. He didn’t see Michael glance worriedly at him.

 

They got about half-way though the movie when the food came. The smell alone made Gavin extremely nauseous and he excused himself to the bathroom.

 

Gavin half ran to the bathroom, and he barely got the door shut before he gagged. Gavin stumbled over to the toilet and wretched, vomiting.

 

He stayed there heaving for ten minutes and wondered if Michael was coming to check on him.

 

Suddenly his shoulder sent blinding pain up his body and he whimpered. He went to stand but everything went black momentarily and he fell backwards into the tub, hitting his bad wing and wrenching his arm wrong, opening the wound again.

 

Gavin groaned weakly and he tried to get up but he couldn’t get purchase on the tile.

 

His breathing picked up and he struggled helplessly, only managing to get himself more stuck.

 

He could feel everything protesting and his visioned darkened. The last thing he remembered was Michael opening the door before he passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh. Things are going down hill. Is Gavin okay?
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and Critiques are appreciated.
> 
>  
> 
> Note;  
> There won't be a chapter next week because I'm busy over the holiday. I hope to see you in two weeks.


	12. On Hiatus

I wanted to clear some things up, because some of you are worried:

 

I am not abandoning this work. Yes, it's on hiatus for the time being, but it won't be dropped. I have a couple of other works I want to finish before I come back to this one, and I want to write more before I start posting again.

I'll be rewriting a couple of chapters, and I'll let you guys know when that happens!

idk, that's all there is. I'm thankful for all of your continued support!

Thanks,  
Galum!


End file.
